It all started with a kiss
by shubbleDC
Summary: On their way to Lilycove city May decided to kiss Ash while his asleep how would Ash react if he found out that his Best Friend kiss him. ADVANCESHIPPING


**Here it is my best work so far, I had this written in a paper first because my Microsoft Word broke well it happens. (Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did then May would still be travelling with Ash) anyway read, review and all that stuff.. ENJOY.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, peaceful night in the Beach of LilyCove there stood Ash Ketchum happily smiling and gazing at the beautiful girl named May Maple also known as the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader.<p>

Ash had always found May attractive ever since their first encounter in Littleroot Town. But as they travel together Ash found that there's more to May than her beautiful appearance.

Ash found that she has a optimistic and cheerful personality. Whenever they talked they always have something new to say, they never get bored talking to each other, only the two of them found each other's jokes funny.

And they never fight but whenever they did, they end up apologizing to each other and admit each other's faults.

Then Ash had finally realized that he had fallen for the girl his been travelling with but she's not just a girl she's his Best Friend and the thought of admitting his feelings for her might ruin their Friendship made Ash scared, so he just keep his feelings a secret and hopefully One Day that he will be able to tell her how he really feels for the young Pokemon Coordinator.

A story usually starts from beginning to End, doing it the other way around doing is a bit confusing "don't you think" so let me tell you how it all started.

"**It all started with a Kiss**"

It was morning when it all started, May and Max are setting up the table, Brock is cooking up his Brock specialty morning soup for everyone, as for Ash his still sleeping inside his Tent, tired from the training he did with his Pokemon last night.

"ZZzzzzzzzz" Ash snored. tired from the training he did last night.

Ash Ketchum ten years old Pokemon Trainer, Ash's dream is to become a Pokemon Master and to achieve that dream his working very hard improve his Skills and train his Pokemon. Ash is currently travelling the Hoenn Region along side with his friends Brock, Max and May to collect eight badges so that he can participate in the Hoenn League and hopefully win it.

"C,mon Ash you don't wanna miss Breakfast do ya?". Max said as he playfully pet May's Skitty.

Max Maple seven years old kid and May's little brother, Max is a genius when it comes to Pokemon , Max dislike his older sister May because she always treat him like a little kid. Max is currently travelling the Hoenn Region with Ash, Brock and his sister May.

"Break Fast's ready_" _Brock yelled. loud enough for everyone to hear, everyone except Ash that is.

Brock thirteen years old Pokemon Breeder, Brock have been travelling with Ash ever since Ash defeated Brock in a Gym Battle back in the Kanto Region, Brock's dream is to be one of the best Pokemon Breeders out there, his currently travelling with his long time travelling partner Ash along side with his friends May and Max.

"Is he going to sleep all day_" _May sighed.

May Maple ten years old Female Coordinator, May's dream is to become a Top Coordinator and to achieve her goal she travels the Hoenn Region along side with Ash, Brock and his little brother Max to partake in Pokemon Contest and win five ribbons so that she can enter the Grand Festival and hopefully win it.

"Will never get to Lilycove City if Ash keep this up_" _Max sighed as he let down of Skitty.

"Pikapikapi" Pikachu added. Sweat dropping.

"Hey May can you go inside and try wake Ash up_?"_ Brock asked, setting down the hot soup on table.

"S-Sure" May replied. A faint blush can be seen on her cheeks.

May slowly approached Ash's tent, her left hand on her chest.

"Mmmm don't you think May's acting a little weird lately_?" _Max asked. _"_She does_?" _ Brock replied, taking off his Apron.

"Well she does stay up late at night talking to Ash lately" Brock said. "But I don't see anything weird about that" Brock added.

_I can't still shake the feeling that something's up_. Max thought. _What if May has a ... nahhh it can't be I'm probably over thinking this stuff out._

She tiptoe her way inside carefully not to step on the sleeping Ash, she looked around her surrounding only to see Ash's hoodie scattered on the corner.

"I guess he was so tired last night that he forgot to fold them" she said, in a soft voice.

She continue to check her surrounding, her eyes concentrated on the tent, It's colored blue and white, the inside is big enough for three people to sleep in and the ceiling has a transparent pokeball shape to see the night sky.

She looked at Ash whose sleeping peacefully wearing his regular black T-shirt with a orange stripe in the middle along with his blue Trouser.

She looked at Ash's face, and giggled.

_He look so cute when his asleep. _She thought.

Then she looked at his lips and felt the urge to kiss them.

_Should I... well he is asleep and... whoa why am I even thinking on doing that?. _She thought, her facing turning red. _I can't do that I might wake him up and besides it's too risky._

_Well just to make sure his really in deep sleep._

She leaned close to Ash's ear and whispered in a soft voice.

"helloooo hey Ash you awake?" she whispered.

No response, she tried again this time she made her voice a little louder.

"Hey Ash are you gonna wake up anytime soon?"

Still no response, this made May having second thoughts if she will still go with her plan.

_That confirms it, his definitely asleep alright. _Putting her left hand on her hips.

May turned around to see if someone's looking, to her relief that no one's looking or spying on what she's about to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So do you like? I think it's pretty good, I really put a lot of work in this one, this one is suppose to be a ONESHOT Ash and May but if I do that I'll have to skip a lot of good part. So screw that its a LONGSHOT people. Anyway I hope you like reading my work and feel free to review this, Chapter two is on the way. <strong>


End file.
